Weihnachtssocken
by Feilian
Summary: Mein dritter Weihnachtsfanfic One Shot diesmal mit dem Pairing Millicent x Theodor. Schaut doch mal rein. Fluff


**Weihnachtssocken **

„Was in Gottes Namen ist DAS?"

Draco und Blaise schauten von ihrem Zaubererschach auf, nur um den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck von Theodor Nott zu genießen, der den Kamin der Slytherins eindringlich musterte.

„Soweit ich mich auskenne sind das Weihnachtssocken.", erklärte Draco, der sich wieder über sein Spiel lehnte um den nächsten Angriff auch je verheerend für seinen besten Freund auszuüben, solange dieser abgelenkt war.

„Und was machen Weihnachtssocken an unserem Kamin? wir sind Slytherins!" Das Entsetzen über den dekorierten Kamin mit rotgrünen übergroßen Socken mit den Namen aller Siebtklässler nahm sein Ausmaß, als er den Socken fand der seinen Namen beherbergte.

„WER kommt denn auf SO eine Idee?"

Blaise verkniff sich ein Lachen und schielte in Richtung Spiel bedacht Draco besser nicht außer Augen zu lassen, vor allem wenn diesem jedes Mittel recht war um dieses Spiel zu gewinnen.

„Ich war das. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten." Millicent stand in dem Durchgang zu den Schlafsälen der weiblichen Slytherins. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing ihr über die Schultern und verlief sich mit der schwarz taillierten Robe die sie trug.

„Wir sind Slytherins. Wir feiern kein Weihnachten.", kam der empörte Ausruf des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins mit den braunen Augen.

„Komm mal wieder runter Theo. Nur weil du Weihnachten hasst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich meine Traditionen aufgeben muss.", Setzte Milli an, die es sich unterdessen auf einem der grünen Sessel bequem machte und ein Buch aufschlug um den Aufsatz für Professor Snape fertig zu stellen.

„Blaise, Draco, stört euch das denn gar nicht? Ich meine die Teile sind rot und grün."

„Schach.", jubelte Blaise freudig und sah sein Gegenüber mit einem listigen Grinsen an.

„Jungs ich rede mit euch!" Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann kam sich etwas missachtet vor doch Draco hob seinen Kopf in die Richtung von ihm, nicht ohne einen vernichtenden Blick zu Blaise zu schicken.

„Ehrlich Theo, so schlimm ist das echt nicht. Zuhause hatte ich so was auch immer. Meine Mutter ist regelrecht vernarrt in so was gewesen." Blaise nickte nur zustimmend. Oft genug war er über Weihnachten bei den Malfoys gewesen um den einzigen Sohn der Familie Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Dann hättet ihr auch kein Problem einen Weihnachtsbaum hier rein zu stellen, wie jedes andere Haus es dieses Jahr es tut?" Etwas wie Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in den braunen Augen wieder.

„Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen.", erklärte Millicent über ihre Pergamentrolle hinweg.

„In meinem Gemeinschaftsraum steht schon ein Weihnachtsbaum und Granger war doch gütig genug um ihn wenigstens nicht nur rot zu dekorieren. Da schimmert sogar Silber dran.", grinste Draco, der den Baum eigentlich schon vollständig akzeptiert hatte obwohl dort rote Kugeln dran hingen und viel zu viele Lichter daran befestigt waren. Aber es war Weihnachtszeit und er konnte der Schulsprecherin einfach nicht missgönnen sich so freudig um den Baum zu kümmern und dabei eine so gute Figur zu machen.

„Schachmatt, Draco! Ich habe gewonnen." Draco blickte seinen Freund düster an. Theodore war unterdes vergessen als er beinahe mitleidig die Socken anschielte und überlegte sich unter seiner tiefgrünen Bettdecke zu verstecken und zu warten bis Weihnachten vorbei war.

Blaise Freudentanz endete als er den bedrohlichen Zauberstab in der Hand des blonden sah und sich entschuldigte, dass er unbedingt sich Kaffee besorgen musste.

„Warum tut ihr mir das an?", wimmerte Theo weiter. Millicent rollte ihre Augen blickte aber nichts desto trotz auf. Die meisten Mitschüler waren bereits abgereist um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu verbringen.

„Wenn du willst bringe ich auch noch ein Paar Mistelzweige an.", erwiderte sie lachend und rollte das Pergament lieber zusammen und verschwand von ihrem besten Freund.

--

„Ich hasse Weihnachten, ich hasse Weihnachten, ich hasse Weihnachten…" Seine Mantra wurde unterbrochen als Millicent sich neben ihn an den Tisch setzte und ihm einfühlsam auf den Unterarm strich.

„So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein?", erfragte sie sanft. Seit Tagen ging der junge Mann ihr aus dem Weg und mied jede Begegnung mit weihnachtlichen Utensilien die sich quer durch das Schloss verteilten. Schüler, die vorweihnachtlich guter Dinge waren, schnauzte er an, egal aus welchem Haus sie stammten und sammelte sich bei einem drittel seiner Lehrer Nachsitzen ein, da er auf den Fluren obszöne Flüche von sich gab, die nicht für menschliche Ohren gedacht waren.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten.", betonte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Er wusste er war ein Arsch und er verstand es nicht warum weder Blaise, Draco noch Millicent ihn nicht anfingen zu meiden. Im Gegenteil, die drei schienen gegen sein Gemecker und Getose immun zu sein und ließen ihn die Erstklässler erschrecken so viel er wollte.

„Warum?" Die Frage kam für ihn überraschend. Er hatte vermutet, dass sie wieder mit ihrer Predigt über das Fest der Liebe anfing und ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte.

Theo schwieg und Milli sah ihn besorgt an.

„Theo?" Ihr Flüstern fiel auf taube Ohren und Theodor ließ sein unangetastetes Essen liegen und bewegte sich zielstrebig aus der großen Halle. Millicent seufzte und stocherte in ihren Kartoffeln herum ohne jeglichen Appetit zu haben. Kaum noch Tage bis Weihnachten und ihr bester Freund war bereits jetzt soweit, dass jeder andere ihn am liebsten in St. Mungos unterbringen wollte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. So bald Weihnachten vorüber ist beruhigt er sich wieder. Am besten du lässt ihn in Ruhe." Blaise war zu ihr aufgerutscht und saß ihr nun gegenüber. Seinen geliebten Kaffee hielt er fest umschlossen in seiner Hand und begrüßte Draco nur kurz mit einem nicken.

„Aber warum, hasst er Weihnachten so sehr?", erkundigte sie sich und Draco und Blaise tauschten nur besorgte Blicke aus.

„Es tut mir leid Milli. Wir haben versprochen nicht darüber zu reden. Mit niemanden." Die beiden Slytherin sahen sie mitleidig an. Millicent hatte schon immer eine besondere Beziehung zu Theodor geführt gehabt, doch seit Ende des Krieges hatte der Slytherin sich vor ihr verschlossen und Millicent hatte es nur schwer akzeptiert.

Sie blickte den Tisch ihres Hauses entlang. Es waren kaum Slytherins übrig geblieben die nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren und noch weniger, die ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten.

„Wo steckt Pansy eigentlich?" Unmerklich schob die schwarzhaarige Frau ihren Teller zur Seite und versuchte ihre Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema zu richten.

„Ich weiß es nicht und ich bin froh darüber.", gestand Draco neben ihr und klaute Blaise' Tasse und leerte den Inhalt. Es war schon immer ein hin und her mit den beiden. Beste Freunde und außergewöhnliche Feinde. Obwohl Draco Kaffee verabscheute hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Blaise seinen Suchtstoff zu entziehen und wenn er ihn selber trank. Im Gegenzug ließ sich Blaise immer eine wundervolle bösartige Strafe einfallen um es dem Malfoy heimzuzahlen.

Milli liebte es, den kleinen Sticheleien ihrer Freunde zuzusehen.

Sie bemerkten es auch nicht, als sie sich selbst zurückzog, oder wenn sie es taten, dann zeigten sie es nicht öffentlich.

Neben Theos schlechter Laune waren die Slytherins auch noch mit Snapes schlechter Laune getroffen. Der Mann verabscheute das Fest der Liebe ebenso und so frustrierte er die Gryffindor mit Punktabzug, nur weil sie seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten. Sie war nur froh, dass sie nicht auf der Abschussliste des Lehrers stand, das wäre eine gruselige Angelegenheit um die sie das goldene Trio nicht beneidete.

Ohne den Tränkemeister aus seinen schwarzen Gedanken zu reißen lief sie still schweigend an ihm vorüber. Genau so wie er es bevorzugte und gelangte zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum, der mittlerweile noch weit aus mehr geschmückt war wie noch vor ein Paar Tagen.

Einige Mistelzweige hingen quer durch den Raum und sie konnte mit Stolz sagen, dass es nicht ihr Werk war sondern ganz allein Pansys, die hoffte Draco unter einem dieser Zweige zu erwischen. Das Draco nur Augen für seinen Gegenpart als Schulsprecher hatte schien diese nicht zu bemerken.

Der Weihnachtsbaum stand in einer Ecke und war herrlich in Grün und Silber geschmückt und war eine Augenweide für Millicent. Doch gähnend schritt sie daran vorbei und lief einige Treppen weiter hinab zu ihrem Schlafsaal den sie sich mittlerweile nur noch mit Pansy teilen musste.

Pansy war nicht da, doch auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt lag Theo und Milli hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue als sie den dösenden Slytherin erblickte.

Es war schon ewig her, dass er sich in ihren Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und betete, dass Pansy irgendwo stark beschäftigt war und nicht allzu bald zurückkehren würde.

„Dein Zimmer ist ja gar nicht dekoriert.", bemerkte der junge Mann als er sie unter schwarzen Wimpern hervor anlugte. Sie lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Ich muss es ja nicht übertreiben.", gab sie lächelnd zurück. Sie legte sich zurück, so dass sie an die Decke starrte und er mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag. „Wenn du irgendwann darüber reden willst, bin ich gerne für dich da."

Ihre Hände wanderten durch sein Haar, so wie sie es früher immer gerne getan hatte. Nun war es zwar kürzer doch sie erfreute sich die Haare durcheinander zu bringen.

Er seufzte und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Ich hasse Weihnachten, weil… Voldemort meine Eltern zum ersten Feiertag ermordet hat… Ich konnte sie nicht retten, denn ich war nicht da… doch als ich wieder kam musste ich sie vorfinden. Geschlachtet wie Tiere." Er atmete schwer aus und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Er öffnete sie überrascht als zwei Arme sich um seinen Hals legten und ihn zu der schlanken Frau neben sich zogen. Tränen glitzerten in ihren blauen Augen und er bedauerte es mit ihr darüber geredet zu haben.

„Es tut mir so leid, Theo." Etwas erstaunt schlängelte er seine Arme um den Körper der Frau, die sich an ihn schmiegte. „Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich nicht so viel Anstalten gemacht mit dem dekorieren und so.", flüsterte sie betrübt.

„Hey, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Ich hab schließlich immer noch dich.". wisperte er zurück und wurde mit einem zaghaften Schluchzen belohnt was sein Herz nur noch mehr betrübte.

Verzweifelt setzte er sich mit der Frau in seinen Armen auf, doch sie widerstrebte es sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Milli bitte, ich kann es nicht vertragen wenn du weinst. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich nicht mehr so viel nörgele."

Das leise Lachen beruhigte ihn ein wenig, doch ihre Tränen waren nicht versiegt als sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Nörgle so viel du willst. Das ist okay."

„Oh Süße…" Er schwieg danach, doch loslassen tat er sie nicht. Sein Daumen beseitigte die letzten Tränen die ihre Wange herunter träufelten. Ihre Wangen waren rot und ihre seidenen schwarzen Haare fielen ihr in kleinen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Der Augenkontakt konnte Milli nicht brechen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte doch den braunen durchdringenden Augen ihres Gegenübers konnte sie nicht entweichen. Sie hatte es versucht dennoch verlor sie sich in der Wärme dieser Seelenspiegel.

Die Intensität und die befangene Stille im Raum machte ihre Position umso deutlicher und Theo mühte sich ab nicht zu erröten. Jahre lange Slytherinschule hatte ihn eigentlich auf so etwas vorbereiten sollen und doch wollte er weder die Wärme missen, die sich in Form von einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit auf seinem Schoß breit machte, noch wollte er sich die Chance nehmen lassen.

Millicent räusperte sich und brach den Zauber des Moments. Ihre Arme lockerten sich um seinen Hals und sie war dabei sich zu erheben als Theo seinen letzten Mut zusammen nahm.

Beide Hände waren in ihren seidenen Haaren verfangen und seine Lippen berührten ihren wohlgeformten Mund nur in einem leichten, süßlichen Schmetterlingskuss, bevor er sie freigab. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, wenn sie nicht selbst es auch wollte und er begann seinen Zug bereits zu bedauern. Seine Augen schielten zur Seite.

Draußen hatte es wieder begonnen zu schneien.

Millicent sah ihn überrascht an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er sah schuldbewusst aus dem Fenster in die Kälte hinaus. Sie tastete mit einer Hand gegen ihre Lippen und konnte das beinahe dümmliche Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, welches auf ihren Zügen ausbrach.

Ihr warmer Atme streifte seinen Mund und Theo zuckte überrascht zusammen. Sie lehnte bereits über ihn und ihre Finger glitten sein Kinn entlang bevor sie seine verwirrten Gedanken auslöschte.

Ihre weichen Lippen trafen seine und verbanden sich in einen zärtlichen Kuss, nachdem beide sich bereits viel zu lange sehnten.

„Ich hoffe Pansy kommt jetzt bloß nicht.", hauchte Milli zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

„Keine Sorge. Sie ist bei Pomfrey. Weasley hat ihr Flossen angezaubert und es wird die Nacht dauern, bis sie wieder normale Haut haben wird."

Milli schnurrte nur ungehalten ins Kissen neben sich.

--

Seine Haare lagen seitlich an seinem Kopf und er stierte seinen Spiegel missmutig an. Wasser wollte ihm nicht helfen und so griff er nach der Tube Gel und massierte es sich in die Kopfhaut, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ansatzweise gut auszusehen. Wozu war man denn Slytherin wenn nicht um gut auszusehen? Danach machte er sich auf in die große Halle und begrüßte seine Freunde mit einem Lächeln und nicht mit seinem üblichen Todesblick.

Millicent saß ihm gegenüber und stocherte abwesend in den Pfannkuchen herum. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Blaise und Draco hingegen schon.

Er war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen um die Post mit zu erleben die von den Eulen in ihrem Essen verstreut wurde.

Überrascht blickte Millicent auf als ein kleines Päckchen vor ihr abgeworfen wurde und das Pfannkuchenhäuschen welches sie ungeahnt zusammengewürfelt hatte zerdrückte.

Erstaunt öffnete sie es und ihre Augen weiteten sich über das Kleid welches in Seide verpackt vor ihr lag. Es war schwarz und schimmerte im Licht leicht grünlich. Silberne Schnürchen waren am Rücken befestigt und liefen überkreuz zusammen. Ein kleiner Zettel lag an dem Ballkleid geheftet und mit einem breiten Grinsen schaute sie auf und traf braune erwartungsvolle Augen.

„Aber natürlich.", schrie sie Theo übermäßig begeistert an.

Den Schulball würde sie unter keinen Umständen missen wollen, zumindest nicht wenn sie von ihm ausgeführt wurde.

--

Ich wünsche allen ein super Weihnachtsfest.

Wer lust hat kann sich auch die beiden anderen Weihnachts One Shots ansehen, die ich geschreiben habe. (Schleichwerbung)  
Lasst mir doch vielleicht ein kleines Kommi da, als mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk. lieb schau

Bitte.


End file.
